NO SE OLVIDA
by mikamel
Summary: Como olvidamos a la persona que amamos con todo el corazón? alguien lo sabe? porque yo no lo se/Bonnie se sumerge en el dolor. Kai a muerto. Cómo volverá a vivir después de que ha perdido el amor de su vida? hay alguien que la haga olvidar? existirá un hombre capaz de hacerle entender que puede amar otra vez? Esa será la tarea más difícil de Damon. Pero podrá hacerlo? BONKAI/ BAMON
1. la reina de la muerte

**Quería compartir esta nueva historia con ustedes a ver si les gusta...**

 **...**

 **En resumen: Bonnie perdió el amor de su vida en una trágica noche, tal vez para ella su vida termino ese mismo día, pero quizás este equivocada. **

**((en el mundo siempre existirá una persona especial, aunque esta ya no este... sé que en otro lugar alguien más nos esta esperando...))**

 **...**

 **todos los personajes son humanos...**

 **por favor denme su opinión... que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias.**

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **"¿alguna vez haz oído de... LA REINA DE LA MUERTE?"**

Los dos conductores encendieron sus vehículos… los motores de cada auto se hicieron sentir entre la multitud eufórica que pedía a gritos que comenzara la carrera… por lo tanto rápidamente una chica se colocó en medio de la pista…

"¿listo?", mirando al conductor del Ferrari rojo último modelo.

"¿estas lista?", guiñándole un ojo a la chica que estaba detrás del volante del Mustang clásico del 68 color negro brillante.

Ambos conductores asintieron con la cabeza confirmando que estaban listos para empezar a correr, calentando sus motores...,

El chico se volteó a mirar a su rival… y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios en forma de burla esperando a que la pequeña mujer lo mirara, pero esta ignoro la atención que le daba, en cambio ella solo se había enfocado en mirar hacia adelante sin emoción alguna esperando la señal,

Entonces la chica miro a todos, sonriendo. "FUERA", grito a todo pulmón,

Ambos conductores salieron a toda prisa mientras que sus cauchos levantaron todo el polvo que podían, exaltando a la multitud que gritaban eufóricos.

El sol estaba cayendo, pero aún se deslumbraba la pista y su enorme desafío.

* * *

las carreras se hacían en un desierto lejos de la ciudad para no tener problemas con las autoridades, de esta manera era más sencillo de escapar de la ley cuando trataban de impedir las carreras y arrestar a todos, sin embargo las carreras no eran constantes se hacían una vez por semana de manera programada para despistar sospechas ante la policía, ya que eran carreras callejeras y eso en cualquier parte del mundo era ilegal, pero aun así a todos les gustaban venir a correr o solo mirar escépticos a cada corredor en la pista de tierra…

por supuesto existían algunas formas de correr y habían ciertas reglas que no podían ser rotas, como por ejemplo; el que desafiaba debía de apostar, en su mayoría se apostaba dinero pero otras veces cuando la carrera lo ameritaba se terminaba apostando el auto del que perdiera, lógico el que ganara se llevaba el auto del perdedor y este solo debía de irse caminando… lo más importante era que siempre debías aceptar la derrota y pagar por ello, todo esto se hacía con mucho respeto y aceptación, por lo que nunca hubo problemas…

Pero a decir verdad esa regla solo se hacía valer para las carreras más peligrosas… pues los que corrían debían que tener cierto interés en obtener algo valioso para arriesgarse a correr, ya que sus vidas la exponían al peligro, por supuesto esto era la excepción para muchos dejando las carreras peligrosas para los más valientes… siendo muy pocos los temerarios en enfrentarse a su rival y sobre todo a la manera de correr,

Una de ellas, era la carrera de la muerte…

¿Qué era exactamente la carrera de la muerte…? Pues algo muy fácil de explicar, los conductores no solo corrían a toda prisa para demostrar quién era más veloz, también corrían para demostrar quién era el más temerario… ¿cómo se lograba eso? simple…,

La carrera consiste en salir a toda velocidad y girar cerca de un gran acantilado lo más cerca posible para dar la vuelta y llegar hasta la meta, justo donde comenzaron… así queda claro que no solo eres veloz, si no que también demuestras ante tu adversario y todas las personas que no le temes a la muerte… pero eso no termina aquí, pues la carrera tiene que realizarse al caer el sol, ya que cuando este se oculta la noche comienza a acechar permitiendo que la oscuridad nuble tu visión y así lograr que no veas hasta donde llega el gran precipicio… aunque esa era una condición que casi nadie aceptaba, pero esa era la manera de correr,

Esa sin duda era la carrera más peligrosa en la que se podía correr, muchos se acobardaban a último minuto, demostrando que eran unos malditos perdedores, otros conductores simplemente no se acercaban a fracasar por miedo a tentar a su suerte, en vez de ello solo corrían otras carreras con menos nivel de mortalidad, mientras otros que si se arriesgaban simplemente no vivían para contarlo,

pero existía un corredor… un corredor que no solo era veloz sino que también era valiente pues no le tenía miedo a nada, y para la felicidad de muchos solo corría en esta carrera, como eran pocos los retadores, pocas veces se veía en el desierto, la primera vez que tentó a la muerte, todos pensaron que había sido solo suerte, pero cada vez que corría se acercaba más y más al acantilado de manera desafiante llamando la atención de todas las personas y muchos contrincantes que sucumbieron ante el miedo de morir, mientras el conductor temerario nunca dejaba de acelerar y girar a toda velocidad tan cerca del precipicio,

Todos comenzaron a llamarla por otro nombre... "la reina de la muerte", si… como dije… "la reina de la muerte", pues era nada menos que una mujer la encargada de hacer temblar a la muerte misma… cada vez que estaba detrás del volante.

* * *

ambos conductores iban a toda velocidad con una mínima diferencia de delantera por el Ferrari rojo… pero sin embargo la conductora del Mustang no quiso presionar su máquina, espero hasta el último momento para hacerle creer al otro conductor que iba a ganar, esa siempre había sido su estrategia, entonces en cuestión de segundos piso con fuerza el acelerador haciendo revolucionar el motor a su máxima potencia alcanzando de esta manera al Ferrari justo antes de llegar al acantilado… cuando el otro conductor se dio cuenta de que fue alcanzado trato de ser más veloz pero sus miedos se interpusieron entre él y el acelerador mientras miraba como el Mustang negro se acercaba al acantilado, casi creyó ver que el gran Mustang negro iba a caer por el gran precipicio, entonces sin pensarlo tomo el volante y dio un giro de 180 grados colocando el pie en el freno casi perdiendo el control, entonces justo después de detenerse tomo el retrovisor y vio algo increíble,

"imposible… no lo lograra", él dijo con voz temblorosa creyendo lo peor,

el Mustang no se detuvo aun cuando estaba tan cerca de caer, pero la chica al volante sabía que faltaba poco para hacer su jugada, tomo el volante con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo girar mientras pisaba los frenos, el carro giro y se tambaleo casi dejando a todos con la boca abierta, las ruedas traseras quedaron en el aire haciendo que toda la multitud quedara en silencio… el Mustang dio un giro tan veloz con suma elegancia que parecía que todos lo veían en cámara lenta, haciendo que todos tuvieran una sensación de escalofríos, inclusive el conductor que estaba manejando el Ferrari el cual se encontraba detenido por ver lo que la mujer trataba de hacer…,

Solo unos segundos le tomaron a la mujer detrás del volante para acelerar su increíble Mustang y así salir ilesa, arriesgando nuevamente su vida sin ningún problema, demostrando que era la mejor,

El chico del Ferrari vio como la mujer le paso por un lado a toda velocidad y estuvo seguro de que cuando la vio pasar ella le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, pues aún estaba en shock al ver como por poco cae por el precipicio, luego de reaccionar se quedó en el auto atónito sin poder hacer nada… había perdido la carrera… había perdido su Ferrari…

"mierda…", fue lo único que se atrevió a decir después de verla pasar,

* * *

Todos comenzaron a gritar como locos mientras la chica se bajaba del auto con aires de suficiencia, solo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sabía que nadie era más veloz que ella y nadie era capaz de llegar más cerca del acantilado como lo hacia ella… sin dudas era la reina temeraria y todos sabían que tenía más bolas que cualquier otro hombre en la tierra…

Después de esperar a que llegara el Ferrari, la mujer se dirigió al hombre que aún se mantenía a dentro del carro rojo, estaba temblando por la derrota, nunca pensó que una mujer le fuera a ganar y mucho menos de que fuera capaz de hacer lo que ella hizo, él se dio cuenta que jamás podía hacer algo como eso… sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas…

"¿demonios estas llorando?", pregunto en tono de burla mientras se inclinaba para verlo llorar…

"el niño lindo está llorando", grito a todos haciendo que la multitud comenzara a burlarse de él…

"por favor… no puedo dártelo… mi padre me matara si no llego a casa con el…", dijo asustado casi rogando para que no se lo quitara,

La mujer dejo de reír y todos a su alrededor también lo hicieron, todos sabían que nadie podía romper las reglas, inclusive ya se había roto una, la carrera comenzó justo cuando todavía se podía ver el acantilado, aunque ella no quería hacerlo así, todos la convencieron de que era hora de demostrar quien mandaba, pues nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla desde hace unas semanas, además mucha gente venía siempre cuando sabían que ella iba a correr, seguro era un gran espectáculo aterrador…

También ella deseaba correr, así que acepto solo si apostaban el carro, el chico pensó que era justo, inclusive se burló de que pronto iba a tener en su colección un Mustang negro que era lo que le hacía falta, él jamás creyó todo lo que decían de ella, diciendo que eran mentiras, muy convencido aposto su carro creyendo en el motor de su Ferrari y sus capacidades detrás del volante, pero su ego le traiciono, había perdido y tenía que cumplir con las reglas,

Entonces ella abrió la puerta con enojo… lo tomo de la chaqueta para sacar del auto… el chico la miro incrédulo sin entender como una mujer podía ser tan fuerte.

"¿crees que me interesa eso? Haz venido a este lugar… mi lugar… a desafiarme… burlándote de mí… estableciendo la manera en la que querías correr, aun así… lo acepte, yo acepte tus condiciones, correr mientras el sol aún se mantenía en el cielo…, creíste que eras mejor que yo… sabiendo cuales son las reglas y ahora me sales con que tu papi te matara si no me das lo que me he ganado por derecho propio…", término de decir mirándolo a los ojos de manera intimidante.

"puedo darte otra cosa si quieres", dijo mientras unos tipos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, esto en verdad lo asusto mucho pues eran unos tipos más grandes que él…

"me darás mi auto… y si no entonces pagaras por ello de una forma en la que no te sentirás cómodo. Te lo aseguro… ¿No es así muchachos?" dijo sonriéndole de manera maliciosa mientras los tipos detrás de ella también lo hacían, pero de manera muy amenazante…

Al chico no le quedo de otra que regresar a su casa en el auto de su amigo…

* * *

Después de un rato de haber ganado un hermoso Ferrari rojo la chica le dio las llaves a un amigo,

"¿ya sabes que hacer…?", dijo con seriedad,

"Por supuesto nena…", contesto muy emocionado tomando el Ferrari y llevándoselo a otro lugar,

aunque para ella había terminado, otras carreras comenzaban, pero para ella no eran interesantes, la noche había terminado y aunque pensó que iba hacer más emociónate trato de quedarse para ver si había alguien que se atreviera… pero no, no había nadie que la desafiara a correr, así que decidió que era todo por hoy, cuando se dirigía a su auto el Mustang que la hizo ganar muy fácilmente y que siempre la hizo ganar muchas otras veces… vio a una persona conocida no muy lejos de ella que la miraba fijamente en modo de desaprobación, ella la miro y luego giro su cabeza a otro lado, sin importarle siguió su camino a su auto…

"Bonnie… espera…", grito la rubia que la estaba mirando mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Qué quieres caroline?", pregunto deteniéndose no muy lejos de su Mustang, mirándola sin sorpresa, pues sabia a que había venido… ella siempre venia después de que Bonnie terminaba de correr y siempre era la misma discusión,

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?", pregunto muy decepcionada,

"¿no me viste ganar…? eso es lo que hago…", dijo sonriendo y luego volvió a mirarla con seriedad, ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente sin decir nada hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio,

"deja de hacer esto Bonnie… tienes que parar con esta mierda… ahora", sus palabras sonaron con mucha autoridad, entonces Bonnie la miro enojada, lo menos que quería escuchar era eso,

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?", trato de terminar la conversación y se dispuso a caminar hasta su auto, pero caroline era muy persistente y la detuvo sin importarle como reaccionaria,

"no… no iras a ningún lado… esta vez vas a escucharme", dijo desafiante, su tono de voz ahora era más fuerte, pero eso no asusto a Bonnie,

"caroline es mejor que te quites de mi camino", dijo esas palabras con mucha severidad, estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo y ahora solo no quería escuchar más,

"¿y si no lo hago que…?", pregunto sin miedo, poniendo a prueba las emociones de Bonnie,

Bonnie la miro con los ojos entrecerrados casi con ira, pero su rabia desapareció por completo, nunca le haría nada a caroline, ella era como su hermana, aun cuando ambas se decían las verdad de manera cruel, nunca lograban lastimarse, pues en el fondo sabían que se querían una a la otra,

Bonnie se relajó un poco y no dijo nada… mientras caroline vio esto como una oportunidad,

"por favor… deja de hacer esto… demonios Bonnie, puedes morir… ¿eso es lo que quieres?", esta vez sus palabras fueron más suaves, había preocupación en su tono de voz, Bonnie no tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos de caroline, ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta… ella se hacia esa misma pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no lograba responder con sinceridad…, algo en sus ojos hicieron que caroline se aterrara aún más,

"es lo que quieres… ¿morir?", dijo exaltada casi a punto de llorar, mientras la tomaba de los brazos,

"¿En verdad eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué quiero morir? Si hubiese querido morir ¿créeme? Lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo…", dijo molesta soltándose de su agarre,

"entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Porque cada vez que haces esto estas tentando tu suerte acercándote cada vez más a ese maldito acantilado Bonnie…?", trato de seguir hablando pero Bonnie la interrumpió,

"¿no me viste…? soy la reina de la muerte...", dijo en tono de burla lo que hizo enojar a caroline

"un día de estos no llegaras a detenerte tan fácilmente y pasara algo terrible… ¿no entiendes eso?", dijo en voz baja con lágrimas en sus ojos,

Bonnie se sintió culpable al ver a su mejor amiga llorar otra vez, pero esto era algo que ni Bonnie podía evitar, ella quería correr, quería sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, quería sentirse libre cada vez que pisaba el acelerador mientras la brisa rozaba con fuerza su rostro, eso la hacía sentir mejor, correr había sido la única forma de desahogar su enojo y su dolor… esa había sido la única manera de consolar su corazón,

"caroline te pido que no te metas más en mi vida", su tono de voz se hizo suave también pero caroline no pudo evitar sentirse muy preocupada por su amiga,

"demonios Bonnie… ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga…? Me importas mucho… estoy harta de pensar que un día no tendrás la misma suerte que has tenido hasta ahora… estoy preocupada por ti…", dijo en voz alta limpiándose sus lágrimas, en verdad estaba harta de hacerle entender que esta no era la manera de seguir viviendo, pero Bonnie era tan terca que lo hacía cada vez más difícil,

"entonces no lo hagas… no te preocupes por mi ¿está bien?", le reprocho tratando de alejarse, pero caroline no la dejo,

"Bonnie… deja de comportarte como una niña…", esta vez sus palabras se sintieron más fuertes, de alguna manera tenía que hacerla entender,

"maldición caroline basta… estoy harta de esto, no quiero seguir escuchando tus estúpidos comentarios…", le grito volviendo a molestarse por la insistencia de su amiga, Bonnie miro desafiante a caroline y ella también lo hizo… ninguna dijo nada, entonces Bonnie entendió que la discusión había terminado, pero para caroline no fue así,

"¿Por qué no puedes entender que Kai está muerto y que tú sigues con vida…?", aunque no quería decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, Bonnie se quedó en silencio sin decir nada…

Había pasado un tiempo en escuchar a alguien hablar de su muerte… no había hablado de él en muchas semanas, y claro lo menos quería hacer era escuchar algo así, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió caer por un precipicio incluso más alto del que siempre había evitado caer, caroline sintió que Bonnie comenzaba a perder fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la realidad…, sabía exactamente que hablar de él la haría sucumbir haciéndola sentir indefensa, aunque era un golpe muy bajo era la única forma de lograr que su amiga se detuviera,

Caroline siguió…,

"Bonnie… ¿porque no puedes aceptar su muerte de manera normal…? han pasado dos años, por favor trata de seguir con tu vida… no vale la pena esto, debes de aceptar que él ya no está y que esto no hará que Kai vuelva… ¿entiendes?", dijo acercándose más a ella para tratar de consolarla, pero Bonnie se rehusó a tener contacto, su mirada se mantenía en el suelo, luego de unos segundos, volvió su mirara a caroline,

"no puedo…", dijo evitando llorar, ella no lloraría… por más que quería, estaba harta de hacerlo, había llorado lo suficiente, se dio cuenta que su dolor debía de encerarlo, había perdido a la única persona que había amado y con ella su vida… cuando comenzó a correr eso le devolvió sentido a su vida… simplemente sentía que estaba viva… y que aún seguía con él… estúpido, pero fue así…,

"¿Por qué no…?", pregunto molesta sabiendo la respuesta pero quería escucharla de la voz de Bonnie,

"porque no quiero seguir adelante con mi vida sin él…", respondió sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho, los ojos de Bonnie se hicieron vidriosos, mientras que los de caroline se inundaron de tristezas al escuchar lo que ella había dicho,

"¿entonces? Solo estas tentando tu suerte… ¿es eso? ¿Estas esperando a que la muerte venga por ti también…? haciendo lo mismo que él hacía… tu no decides cuando morir Bonnie Bennett entiéndelo…", término de decir con mucha rabia y dolor, Bonnie sintió temblar por dentro, ya había tenido mucho de esta conversación…,

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso…? ¿No estuviste allí? Él no tenía que morir… yo…", trato de terminar lo que iba a decir, pero se contuvo, dejando que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, solo giro la cabeza a otro lugar y se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, luego volvió a mirar a su amiga pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, caroline comenzó a hablar,

"no… la única persona que tenía que morir esa noche era Kai… no tu…", sus palabras salieron sin importarle el daño que iban a causar, aunque fue cruel, era la verdad,

"cállate…", le grito casi a punto de abofetearla, pero sus puños nunca se levantaron, al contrario se quedaron rígidos mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza,

"deja de comportarte como si tu vida no valiera nada… deja de ser esta persona que no eres… ¿no entiendo en verdad porque haces esto…? a ti no te gustaba esto… nunca te gusto esta mierda… Bonnie por favor basta… detente…", siguió insistiendo… iba a dar hasta lo último por ganar la batalla y hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero no pudo… una vez más no pudo…

"si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir… entonces me voy…", fue lo último que dijo y avanzo a hacia su Mustang, caroline hizo un último intento…

"no puedo…", dijo con voz muy triste, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer,

¿Se preocupaba por su amiga?, por supuesto que si… desde que todo esto paso desde esa terrible noche, se había preocupado por ella y había tratado de ayudarla a superar su perdida, sabía que Bonnie estaba sufriendo y dios sabe qué intento todas las formas posibles en ayudarla pero Bonnie nunca la dejo, así que solo se quedó velando por la vida que había escogido vivir… una vida llena de riesgos y peligros, tal y como él lo había hecho… Bonnie tentaba su suerte, esperando a que la muerte viniera por ella, inclusive casi estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero la ambulancia llego a justo tiempo para salvarle la vida… ese día caroline juro que tenía que hacerla parar… no podía permitir que su mejor amiga caminara hacia la muerte… ella se preocupaba tanto que no podía vivir tranquila, quería a su amiga, ¿como no hacerlo? si era más que eso… Bonnie era como su pequeña hermana menor, y no quería perderla, sentía mucho miedo al pensar en ello… pero ahora algo más se interponía y era más fuerte… sabía que ya no iba a poder protegerla, no iba a tener más tiempo y fuerza para preocuparse por ella…,

"no puedo seguir preocupándome por ti Bonnie… lo lamento…", lo dijo con mucha sinceridad… era cierto… después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás…

"entonces no lo hagas", dijo sin importancia montándose en su Mustang…, cuando Bonnie lo encendió, justo antes de arrancar… caroline dio su última jugada,

"espera… estoy embarazada…", confeso esperando a que eso la detuviera y lograra razonar… pero no lo hizo… Bonnie se quedó en silencio mientras el motor de su auto rugía con furia,

"bueno… felicidades… ya tienes por quien preocuparte"… fueron sus últimas palabras… Bonnie puso el pie en el acelerador dejando una nube de polvo… caroline se quedó en silencio mientras sollozaba… ya no podía hacer nada…

ambas habían tomado una decisión.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, Bonnie había conducido hasta el lugar más alto de la colina, donde no había nadie a miles de kilómetros, era su lugar preferido, se había convertido en su refugio después de perderlo, él le mostro este lugar y aunque al principio le pareció aterrador, luego comprendió lo que significaba para él… ahora, lo mismo significaba para ella…

podía ver las estrellas sin que las luces de la ciudad estropearán la vista… le gustaba venir cuando se sentía sola… aunque seguro era el lugar más solo que existía allí, completamente retirado de todo… no se lograba ver nada, solo las pequeñas luces de la ciudad que se mantenían latentes debajo de la montaña… no podía escuchar nada más que la suave brisa entre los grandes árboles… aunque se sentía vacía, estando en este lugar de pronto se sentía tan llena de todo, a veces no entendía ¿Cómo le gustaba estar en este lugar tan solo y misterioso sin si quiera sentir algún temor…? Seguramente… porque siempre sintió que este lugar la acercaba más a él…

Bonnie estaba acostada en el capo del Mustang, tenía sus manos debajo de su cabeza… manteniendo la vista en el cielo… las estrellas se podían ver con tanta admiración, aunque fuera absurdo siempre trato de contarlas y al final terminaba allí dormida… probablemente lo hacía por eso… y esta noche no era la excepción…

...

Cuando abrió sus ojos sintió que alguien estaba allí con ella en la misma posición en la que ella estaba… sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y su mirada fijamente en las estrellas… Bonnie no tuvo valor de mirar a la persona a su lado, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, esta no era la primera vez que ella lo veía, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta iba hacer la última… simplemente sonrió y sus lágrimas comenzaron a abordar sus ojos sin poder controlarlos…

 _"¿Por qué lloras?",_ pregunto él… sin desviar su mirada de las estrellas…

"no lo sé… creo que es porque te extraño como una loca", dijo evitando sollozar… enseguida limpio sus ojos y siguió haciendo lo mismo que él, solo se quedó mirando las estrellas,

El hombre a su lado se giró a ella colocando una mano en su rostro haciéndola girar para que sus ojos se miraran como alguna vez lo hicieron… Bonnie sonrió sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran… mientras que él también sonreía… ella podía ver su hermoso rostro, extrañaba ver sus ojos… su sonrisa… lo extrañaba demasiado…,

 _"el único loco aquí... soy yo... además, sabes que siempre estaré contigo…",_ dijo con calidez dándole una pequeña sonrisa… pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"mentira… me dejaste… te fuiste… ahora estoy sola…", intento decir pero sus lágrimas eran demasiadas y no pudo contener su llanto, evitando seguir mirándolo,

 _"mírame… Bonnie mírame",_ le ordeno de la manera más dulce. Entonces ella lo hizo,

 _"siempre voy a amarte… pero… cariño, debes dejarme ir…",_ le pidió algo que para ella le era imposible… así que se negó…

"no… yo siempre te amare Kai… siempre, no importa lo que suceda, siempre… ambos lo juramos… ¿no lo recuerdas?", dijo con tanta seguridad que él lo supo, pero no quería aceptarlo, ya no podía ser así…

 _"si lo recuerdo… pero mi amor... esto no puede ser para siempre, ya no…",_ dijo y el coloco un dedo en su boca para evitar que hablara…

 _"Ssshhh, escúchame… no será para siempre, pero está bien, fue bueno mientras duro… fue lo más hermoso en el mundo mientras duro… créeme Bonnie Bennett cuando te digo esto… fuiste lo más hermoso que he podido tener… yo por mi parte voy amarte hasta la eternidad y siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme amado y por haberme dejado amarte, por eso debes aceptar que ya no estaré contigo, tu mi querido amor, tu… estas con vida y lo único que quiero que hagas es que vivas y seas feliz… sin importar nada… solo quiero que vivas… ¿harías eso por mi…?",_ dijo con tanta tristeza en su mirada pero también con tanto amor… que Bonnie parecía estar cautivada con su voz y solo asintió con la cabeza aunque el corazón le dolía, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, también sabía que iba a doler, pero tenía que hacerlo…,

 _"así esta mejor... ahora, dejaras de correr... ya no tiene sentido que lo hagas... no ganaras nada con eso... solo terminaras como yo... y no quiero eso para ti... ¿esta bien?",_ dijo acariciando su rostro, ella lo miro y sonrió...

"¿es porque soy mejor que tu...? ¿por eso quieres que lo deje?", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios... mientras el la miraba con tanto amor, lo que ella dijo le causo mucha gracia..."

 _"no porque te llamen la reina de la muerte, quiere decir que seas mejor que yo...",_ dijo sonriente...

"¿eso crees...? si estuvieras vivo... te dejaría tragando polvo...", aunque sonrió al decir esas palabras, solo le basto un segundo en darse cuenta de todo... Kai no estaba vivo... él había muerto...,

sus ojos se volvieron a entristecer... ella lo miro con desesperación mientras él le dio una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla, pero entonces todo acabo, había llegado el momento... esta iba hacer la ultima vez en verlo y ella no estaba lista para dejarlo...

"no... no te vayas... por favor... no estoy lista, aun no", dijo entre lagrimas, pero evito escucharla, sabia que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella..., lentamente se acerco a su rostro,

 _"estas lista... te amo bon… siempre lo hare…",_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de acercarse a ella para sellar su despedida con un suave beso…

...

Bonnie abrió sus ojos… había sido un sueño… se giró colocándose encima de su hombro, aun estaba acostada sobre el capo del carro colocándose casi en posición fetal… apreto sus manos a su rostro, allí en el lugar más solitario de la ciudad logro expulsar su dolor… ella no había llorado tanto como esa noche, todo el sufrimiento que nunca dejo salir, poco a poco fue drenado, nunca pensó que iba a doler tanto, había guardado su dolor como un tesoro... ahora lo estaba dejando ir... ella lo había aceptado, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que dejar que su dolor se fuera tal y como lo había hecho él... aunque no podía dudar que siempre lo amaría.

nadie la escucho… nadie supo que Bonnie Bennett estaba llorando por el gran amor de su vida… el corazón le dolía, le dolía tanto que sintió morir…

Mientras las luces de la ciudad tiritaban… las estrellas también lo hacían, presenciando como un corazón se mantenía con vida tratando de luchar para seguir latiendo…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR TOMAR SU TIEMPO EN LEERLO. :***


	2. Un comienzo porque todos tenemos uno

**Te vi… y no sabía que eras para mí…**

 **"sin darnos cuenta, vemos a la persona que amaremos hasta la eternidad… y justo pasa por enfrente de nuestros ojos sin ser percibido… solo hasta que miramos con atención, es allí donde comprendemos que estamos completamente enamorados…"**

 **-Porque a veces el amor a primera vista no sucede todos los días… pero solo falta con mirar nuevamente para entender que pudo a ver sido desde la primera vez…-**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Un comienzo...**

 **porque todos tenemos uno...**

 **Y este es el de ellos...**

...

Esa misma noche no podía quedarse ni un minutos más en su casa… tenía que escapar, se sentía abrumada, quería respirar el aire de otro lugar, sentía la necesidad de buscar un refugio, tal vez el único que le ha brindado paz, probablemente Bonnie necesitaba huir una vez más y tratar de desahogar todo lo que aun la mantenía bloqueada,

y así fue,

Tomo algunas cosas y las guardo en una pequeña maleta, se montó en su Mustang y manejo por la autopista hasta salir de la ciudad… el camino que había tomado para salir lo conocía como la palma de su mano, cuando llego a su destino se detuvo en una hermosa casa, se bajó de su auto y toco la puerta esperando a que pronto alguien la abriera, había llegado como siempre lo había hecho,

Bonnie tenía la mala costumbre de llegar sin ser invitada, pero que mierda, eso nunca le importo…

Ya pasaban más de la media noche, quizás ya era de madrugada aunque el cielo aún se mantenía oscuro pero eso no le importo, Bonnie toco la puerta varias veces, hasta que por fin alguien abrió,

"¿Bonnie?", un hombre alto, rubio de ojos claros abrió la puerta muy soñoliento, más atrás una mujer estaba caminando hacia ellos… sosteniendo una bata mientras la ajustaba a su cintura…

"siento llegar a esta hora Alaric… yo…", ella trato de disculparse, era lo menos que podía hacer después de despertarlos a tan altas horas de la noche, entonces sintió que sus lágrimas iban a comenzar a caer por sus mejillas, pero antes de seguir hablando la mujer que se encontraba detrás de Alaric la detuvo,

"oh… mi dios, Bonnie… ven a acá…", la mujer se volvió a ella preocupada y en un enorme abrazo la regocijo, podía intuir la razón del por qué se encontraba parada en su casa en plena noche…

"Josette… Jo…", era lo único que podía pronunciar mientras sollozaba entre los brazos de Jo…

"oh mi amor… ¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Por qué estas así?", pregunto con cariño mientras seguía en sus brazos, Bonnie trato de hablar, pero simplemente su llanto se lo impedía, entonces como pudo solo logro decir el motivo del porque estaba allí,

"Jo… él murió… murió…", sus palabras se sintieron tan tristes, Jo la abrazo con más fuerza, la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Bonnie se aferraba a ellos,

"oh… mi amor, ven conmigo, entra…", dijo mientras la llevaba a dentro de la casa, Alaric se quedó allí parado mirando la triste escena…

Jo le dio una mirada suave tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, y con una seña hizo que Alaric tomara la maleta que Bonnie había dejado en la entrada de la casa, luego de un instante Alaric había subido tranquilo a la habitación después de saber que ambas mujeres iban a estar bien…

Jo se quedó con Bonnie abrazada mientras ella solo gemía y lloraba, Jo sabía que Bonnie jamás había llorado así, entendía su dolor, y también comprendía que Bonnie tenía que seguir llorando todo lo que no lloro para que pronto sanaran sus heridas… sin embargo fue inútil evitar llorar, igual que Bonnie, Jo también lloro,

"lo siento Jo… pero no sabía a donde ir…", sollozando mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas… Jo tomo su rostro en sus manos y le dio una cálida sonrisa,

"tranquila… sabes que esta es tu casa y siempre serás bienvenida… no importa la hora…", dijo con gracias rodando sus ojos, Bonnie se sintió apenada pero ambas sonrieron…

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?", Jo pregunto luego de un momento… Bonnie tomo fuerzas y la miro casi desvaneciéndose en su dolor,

"esta noche creo que me di cuenta que se ha ido... Jo... él se fue, lo perdí... ¿entiendes...? después de todo este tiempo, ahora, solo ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad no esta... y lo extraño… todas los días, todas las noches… lo extraño… y eso no me ha dejado avanzar, creo que me quede atascada, pero tengo miedo de seguir... tengo miedo de aceptar que si tratara de seguir adelante con mi vida, de alguna u otra forma seria olvidándome de él y no quiero hacerlo… no puedo olvidarlo Jo… no puedo…", evito romper en llanto otra vez colocando sus manos en su boca para ahogar su dolor, Jo le acaricio el brazo y la llevo consigo para volverla a abrazar,

"lo se… sé que lo extrañas… pero debes ser fuerte Bon... no puedes seguir con esto, debes de parar de sufrir, él no querría eso para ti Bonnie, sé que es difícil pero tienes que seguir, tenemos que seguir sin él aunque nos duela debe ser así… no te tortures pensando en que lo olvidaras, sabemos muy bien que jamás podrás olvidar a kai, una persona como el jamás se olvida, pero… estoy segura superaras todo y al final cuando ya no exista más dolor, sé que conocerás a alguien y estoy muy segura de que tendrás una vida maravillosa, eso es lo que él hubiese querido para ti, igual yo... porque eso es lo que te mereces cariño… tener una grandiosa vida... ¿entiendes?", Puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bonnie mientras masajeaba su espalda…, al terminar de escuchar lo último que dijo Bonnie negó con la cabeza…

sabía que no iba a encontrar a alguien igual que él… y tampoco quería encontrar a nadie que lo remplazara…, siempre seria kai… siempre, pensó,

"sé que debo seguir adelante… pero no puedo evitar negarme hacerlo…", confeso trágicamente, ambas chichas se volvieron y se miraron,

"eso también lo sé… pero también sé, que tú sabes que debes parar y comenzar a vivir, mírame… estoy segura que por eso estas aquí, porque quieres comenzar… ¿no es así?…", dijo lo que ya Bonnie sabia pero no quería aceptar,

Estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo, todos trataron de persuadirla de hacerle entrar en razón, y estaba cansada de escucharlos a todos… sabía que ella misma tenía el poder de curar sus propias heridas, aunque sabía cómo debía de hacerlo simplemente no quería hacerlo…,

Por supuesto que Bonnie estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo y también estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo a todos aquellos que trataron de evitar su dolor, pero escuchar Jo casi repetir lo mismo que siempre le habían dicho, era diferente, Jo siempre sabía que decir y de cierto modo entendía a Bonnie y entendía su dolor,

Bonnie en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella y necesitaba escucharla no importa si había escuchado esas mismas palabras de otras personas, ella necesitaba escucharlas de la boca de Jo, eso hizo que todo sonara nuevo y confortable… tal vez no se sentiría culpable por querer seguir adelante… tal vez para Bonnie la culpa se aferraba a ella haciéndola sentir culpable de querer ser feliz sin él… pero Jo hizo desaparecer esa culpa… tenía que intentar seguir adelante, poco a poco volvería a su vida,

Bonnie se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas se giró a Jo y sonrió con vergüenza,

"gracias… espero Alaric no se haya molestado", dijo arrugando la cara muy apenada,

"no te preocupes por Alaric… está acostumbrado… kai lo hacía siempre…", dijo burlonamente, Bonnie sonrió a gusto…

"¿Cómo están los gemelos…?", le pregunto ansiosa cambiando ahora de tema,

"están muy bien… enormes y tremendos… ¿quieres verlos?", le invito con entusiasmo,

"¿puedo…? ¿No están dormidos? ¿No se despertaran?", pregunto nerviosa,

"no… iremos en silencio…", dijo con una sonrisa y ambas subieron a la habitación de los gemelos,

Al entrar a la habitación había dos hermosas cunas con dos hermosos niños durmiendo plácidamente, Bonnie se acercó tímidamente y sonrió con mucha alegría, mientras Jo se quedó en la puerta viendo la cara de Bonnie totalmente sorprendida,

"son tan lindos… dios están grandísimos… Jo… son idénticos a ti…", dijo en voz baja girándose para mirar a Jo,

"Ssshhh", dijo llevándose el dedo a los labios y acercándose a ella, "no lo digas fuerte podrías causarle un gran dolor a Alaric si te escucha decir eso…", dijo sonriendo, ambas se quedaron mirando a los hermosos retoños,

"lo siento…", se disculpó después de pasar un rato en la habitación,

"¿Por qué…?", Jo pregunto confundida,

"por no haber venido antes…", respondió con tristeza,

"más vale tarde que nunca…", dijo sin importancia, para no hacerla sentir mal… mientras se acercaba para recostarse en sus hombros y ver a sus hermosos hijos durmiendo como dos pequeños ángeles,

"si…", respondió suavemente,

Por un momento olvido su dolor y solo aprecio lo que había a su alrededor, esto era lo que quería, esto era lo que necesitaba… sentirse a gusto, en familia, olvidar sus penas y admirar la alegría de sentirse en casa…,

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir un poco y más tarde platicamos mejor…? así los conocerás…", Jo le ofreció a Bonnie,

"está bien…", ambas salieron de la habitación, Jo le mostro la antigua habitación en la que muchas veces Bonnie y Kai dormían cuando se quedaban con ellos,

Al despedirse de Jo se sentó en la cama que ahora se sentía tan inmensa… esta era la primera vez que ella regresaba a este lugar sola… tal vez necesitaba venir y recordar lo que una vez vivieron aquí… y así terminar de despedirse por completo… no quiso cambiarse de ropa, estaba cansada… se sentía agotada, solo se recostó en la cama y trato de dormir… se aferró a la almohada y con unas cuantas lagrimas se quedó dormida,

* * *

...

Josette Parker es la hija mayor de los cinco hijos de Joshua y Martha Parker y por lo tanto era la hermana mayor de Kai, ella siempre tuvo nueva muy buena relación con Bonnie, justamente ella quería a Bonnie como su hermana menor, después de todo Kai y Bonnie estaban comprometidos y oficialmente Bonnie se iba a convertir en un miembro de la familia, pero eso jamás iba a suceder, pero aun así eso no impidió que ambas se trataran como si formaran parte de su propia familia,

Jo era la mayor e indiscutiblemente amaba a todos sus hermanos, pero con Kai siempre hubo un lazo mucho más fuerte, quizás porque ella era la única que entendía sus razones de no encajar en la familia, y era la única que podía enfrentarse a él y ganar en cualquier discusión que tuvieran haciendo que el obedeciera cualquier orden de ella, aunque algunas veces se le hacía difícil, pero sin embargo, Kai siempre mantuvo un gran respeto por su hermana mayor, mucho más que el que profesaba a sus padres, lo cual nunca lo había hecho, sin duda solo Jo podía controlar los arrebatos descontrolados de Kai, pues ella fue la única que siempre le mostro el amor y el cariño que nadie más le ofreció,

Cuando Jo conoció a Bonnie rápidamente ambas chicas se amaron desde el primer momento, y posiblemente eran las únicas que tenían cierto control en la vida de kai, Jo se siento aliviada de que su hermano hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo protegiera y lo cuidara manteniéndolo lejos del peligro, pero Kai era un espíritu rebelde siendo hasta el último momento difícil de domar,

Aunque kai murió Bonnie siguió en contacto con Jo, pues era la única que vio con buenos ojos su relación con su hermano, y además de eso, entre ellas existía una conexión de gran cariño que nadie podía romper,

...

* * *

...

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Bonnie llego a la casa de Josette y Alaric, cabe destacar que estaba feliz de poder compartir con ellos y con los hermosos gemelos, Larrick y Malachai ambos niños tenían dos años y medios de edad, próximos a cumplir sus tres años…

Jo estaba embarazada cuando Kai murió, fue un golpe muy duro para ella, pero fue superándolo con el nacimiento y cuidado de sus hijos… ambos niños absorbieron todo el tiempo de los padres, cuando Bonnie llego había sido como un ángel que venía a ayudarlo y así fue,

Bonnie estaba actuando como una tía para ellos, haciendo el papel de una niñera para que Alaric y Jo pudieran tener más tiempo para ellos y disfrutar más tiempo de pareja, Alaric estaba feliz de poder tener citas con Jo como hacía tiempo no lo tenían y Jo agradeció sin duda a Bonnie por haberla ayudado en el cuidado de los gemelos, pero ya era hora de que todos volvieran a su realidad,

...

* * *

Bonnie estaba jugando con los gemelos en su habitación cuando Jo llego,

"entonces… ¿te vas mañana…?", pregunto con tristezas en sus palabras, Bonnie la miro

"Jo… no quisiera irme pero debo volver… el deber llama, pero vendré más seguido, lo prometo", trato de animar a Jo que estaba ya acostumbrada a la ayuda de Bonnie,

"más te vale niña…", dijo agachándose para darle un beso a Larrick, luego se fijó en Bonnie quien le hacía cosquillas a Malachai,

"¿Qué hare sin ti Bonnie?", dijo asustada, Bonnie sonrió y sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas esta vez a Larrick,

"no te preocupes… prometo que vendré más seguido a ayudarte… creo que después de esto no podría estar más lejos de mis sobrinos… ¿cierto bebé Rick, bebé Malachai…?", dijo con alegría haciendo pucheros, y los gemelos sonreían a gusto,

"te vamos a extrañar mucho… sobre todo los gemelos que ya se han acostumbrado a ti",

"awww, lo se… yo también los voy a extrañar muchísimo",

...

Al día siguiente Bonnie se estaba despidiendo de los cuatro integrantes de la familia, estaba feliz de haber venido y haber compartido con todos, ahora estaba segura que tenía que volver pronto, no podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba enamorada de los gemelos que indiscutiblemente también la querían a ella, con cierta tristezas y algunas lágrimas se despidieron,

"conduce con cuidado… llámame cuando llegues ¿está bien?", le grito Jo,

Bonnie había salido de la casa, antes de comenzar su largo trayecto y volver a su realidad se giró y se despidió con alzando las manos… ella iba a extrañar esto, pero tenía que volver, después de todo se había ido sin avisar y posiblemente estaría en problemas cuando llegara, pero al carajo todos…

"Esto sin duda alguna ha valido la pena", pensó con alegría…,

Había puesto en marcha su auto,

Mientras manejaba por la autopista miro por el retrovisor pues un sonido la intrigo… no había duda de que sabía muy bien quien provocaba el sonido…

Al mirar por el retrovisor vio una gran motocicleta roja que se dirigía a toda velocidad, el sonido que arrojaba fue sorprendente, Bonnie seguía mirando por el retrovisor admirando la enorme motocicleta, no podía negar que aparte de los autos, las motos también habían sido su debilidad, aunque nunca se había montado en una, pero ciertamente siempre deseo hacerlo,

Bonnie trato de acelerar, pero quería mirar más de cerca la motocicleta y Antes de que la moto pasara a su lado giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo y entonces admiro la motocicleta que pasaba a su máxima velocidad,

"no está mal...", pensó, aunque le gusto el estilo de la moto, el haberla sobrepasado, eso sin duda no le gusto para nada. Pues a Bonnie nunca le pareció grato ser sobrepasada por ningún otro auto y mucho menos una motocicleta, así que tomo la palanca de velocidad y su auto comenzó a rugir, en menos de dos minutos Bonnie había acelerado tanto que pudo alcanzar a su contendiente,

cabe destacar que el motociclista no sabía que se encontraba compitiendo con la más temeraria…,

Justa antes de poder sobrepasarlo, el motociclista se colocó en medio de su carril desafiando valientemente al auto negro, para evitar ser adelantado, esta acción evito que por poco fuera sobrepasado por el conductor del Mustang, sin embargo el motociclista al ver al auto acelerar no le importo y este acelero más evitando por cualquier motivo ser sobrepasado por el Mustang negro, en algunos momentos el motociclista volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar desafiante al auto que quería ser más veloz que él, sin duda se había convertido en una carrera,

y por supuesto Bonnie no estaba de acuerdo en ser ella la perdedora,

Bonnie no lograba sobrepasarlo, se encontraba en una gran lucha, pues al momento que quería hacerlo la motocicleta se colocaba enfrente de ella para que no lo hiciera, haciendo que Bonnie frenara con violencia, esto paso repetidas veces, eso la enfureció más así que opto por desacelerar haciéndole creer al motociclista que había obtenido la victoria, entonces este lentamente desacelero un poco más para estar a nivel del Mustang negro, volteo rápidamente y llevando una mano a su cabeza hizo una seña de despedida, Bonnie sonrió descaradamente, el motociclista no sabía que pronto él iba a ser el perdedor,

"¿crees que eres mejor…? Pues Estas equivocado imbécil…", como pudo maniobro su Mustang y giro rápidamente haciendo cambios rápidos de velocidad, manteniendo el juego perfecto entre el croché y el acelerador, logro acelerar tan rápido que dejo atónito al hombre que conducía la motocicleta, de esta manera logro sobrepasarlo,

El hombre que conducía la Suzuki la miro detenidamente, justo en el momento de pasarlo, en cuestión de segundos ella lo miro con arrogancia guiñándole un ojo y acelero a fondo, dejándolo sin concentración para volver a correr en contra de ella, sin duda lo había dejado desorientado, pues nunca pensó que detrás de ese volante se encontraba una mujer tan desafiante,

Después de unos segundos Bonnie miro por el retrovisor y vio que el motociclista, por más que quería hacerlo no lograba alcanzarla dejándolo botado por una gran distancia de ventaja, perdiéndose en el horizonte, lo que le causo una muy satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro,

Luego de un tiempo el tráfico se volvió mayor, Bonnie comenzó a desacelerar sobrepasando a todos los vehículos que habían en la autopista, la adrenalina aun corría por sus venas, solo tenía algo en mente "correr…", pensó,

Pero todo eso le fue truncado cuando entro a la ciudad y se encontró al primer semáforo haciéndola detener,

Justo la luz del semáforo se volvió en color rojo y en menos de diez segundos el motocicleta había estacionado justo al lado de ella, Bonnie estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado tan rápido en alcanzarla?, pensó atónita, mientras la mirada del hombre comenzaba a incomodarla,

El Hombre de la moto se le quedo mirando atentamente, mientras aceleraba la moto en el mismo lugar levantando todo el humo posible, después de un corto tiempo, se dirigió a ella,

" _ **lindo**_ …", dijo con voz seductora…,

Bonnie no tuvo más remedio que voltear y mirarlo con una ceja levantada, tratando de no darle ninguna importancia, pero algo salió mal, ella quería tratarlo de modo indiferente y girar hacia el frente, para darle a entender de que era un gran perdedor, pero sin duda no logro hacerlo, al mirarlo se enfocó en los hermosos ojos azules del hombre que conducía la moto, solo eso pudo observar, pues él llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cara, excepto sus sorprendentes ojos azules, ella se quedó hipnotizada por fracciones de segundos hasta que él la saco de sus pensamientos,

" _ **me refiero al auto… por supuesto**_ ", fue lo único que dijo antes de acelerar como un loco y dejar a Bonnie tragando el humo,

"imbécil…", le grito histérica, saliendo de sus pensamientos, no podía perseguirlo para darle una lección pues tenía que cruzar en otra dirección,

De mala gana Bonnie manejo su auto hasta su casa con una gran impotencia por lo que le había hecho el idiota de la moto, pero no podía negar que estaba sorprendida del color de los ojos de ese hombre…,

"es el imbécil con los ojos azules más increíbles que he visto…", se dijo para sí misma y luego se asombró de lo que había dicho, así que negó con su cabeza y luego su rabia volvió a aparecer nuevamente,

"imbécil", dijo muy molesta luego de estacionar su Mustang en frente de su casa,

...

* * *

 _Una hora más tarde…_

El motociclista se detuvo, apago la moto y se quitó el casco sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la casa donde se había estacionado… al tocar la puerta alguien enseguida la abrió,

"oh… dios mío… maldito hijo de puta…", le grito con entusiasmo y se abalanzo hacia él,

"Hey hermano… ¿Cómo has estado?", respondió emocionado de ver a su amigo,

"Enzo… ¿Quién es…?", pregunto una joven que miraba con curiosidad caminando hacia la puerta,

"mira quien está aquí… entra hermano... bienvenido a casa...", dijo empujando al motociclista hacia adentro de la casa, cuando la mujer vio de quien se trataba, llevo sus manos a su rostro mirando con exaltación,

"ah… Damon…", grito con entusiasmo y lo abrazo con fuerza… "¿Cuándo llegaste? Oh… no puedo creer que estés aquí…", pregunto sorprendida,

"Sarah…", grito y le devolvió el abrazo, luego de separarse, respondió, "llegue hace unos días…", respondió con una sonrisa al ver a su pequeña prima,

"vaya estas hermosa… felicitaciones", se giró a su amigo para darle la mano y Sarah le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, lo que hizo que Damon hiciera un gesto de dolor,

Enzo aún estaba parado en la puerta mirando afuera,

"mierda ¿es tuya…?", pregunto ansioso señalando la gran Suzuki roja que estaba estacionada enfrente de su casa…

"si…", respondió con orgullo, Sarah se inclinó hacia adelante y observo de mala gana,

"vaya… por fin decidiste cambiar la vieja chatarra…", dijo dándole un empujón, Damon la miro con desaprobación… y negó con la cabeza, "no…", respondió molesto por referirse así a su querida motocicleta, ella rodo los ojos, ambos se rieron y entraron a la casa,

"vas a quedarte", lo que se escuchó como una orden en vez de una pregunta, pero Damon igual respondió,

"bueno... si soy bienvenido… si", dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prima, y esta lo abrazo con cariño,

"por supuesto que eres bienvenido tonto…", respondió feliz,

"¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza…?", pregunto Enzo al dirigirse a la cocina, Sarah miro a su novio con seriedad,

"cariño… me parece que es muy temprano para comenzar a tomar ¿no crees?", dijo con una sonrisa casi molesta, Enzo la miro como pareciendo fastidiado,

"Sarah… tu primo acaba de llegar hay que darle una grata bienvenida… ¿no crees?", dijo dando la misma sonrisa,

Damon comenzó a reír mientras los veía a punto de comenzar una discusión, añoraba sin duda estos momentos, Sarah y Enzo lo miraron con su ceño fruncido, luego ella se dirigió a su novio para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla,

"ok… pero no quiero que tomes más de la cuenta… ¿ok? Voy a preparar algo de comer…", dijo y Enzo le dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero, a lo que Damon solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, antes de que Enzo llegara con la cerveza Damon se burló de él,

"maldición Enzo… veo que mi prima te tiene controlado…", hizo una seña con las manos antes de tomar la cerveza, Enzo suspiro y tomo un sorbo de la botella, y lo miro en completo acuerdo,

"si… supongo que si… pero en fin, es bueno que estés aquí, probablemente pueda contar con tu apoyo para que deje de ser tan posesiva…", dijo abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa en los labios,

"te lo había advertido… los Salvatore somos muy posesivos", dijo antes de tomar un trago, "es cierto… pero supongo que el amor nos ciega y también nos hace sordos…", ambos hombres rieron con alegría,

Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían juntos, volver había sido algo muy bueno,

"¿cuéntame cómo te fue por el mundo…?", pregunto Enzo con curiosidad,

"me fue muy bien… muy muy bien a decir verdad…", dijo a gusto,

"entonces… ¿Por qué regresaste…? Te pregunto porque si yo fuera tu aun estuviese dándole la vuelta al mundo… lejos de cualquier drama familiar", confeso en voz baja para no tener problemas, Damon sonrió…,

"puede ser… pero creo que extrañaba estar en casa…"

"awww que tierno…", dijo mientras se burlaba de su amigo que lo miraba serio,

"eso es parte de mi encanto...", guiñándole un ojo,

"entonces por cuanto tiempo te quedaras...", pregunto serio,

"amigo... ¿estoy llegando y ya quieres que me vaya...?". respondió indignado,

"no me refiero a eso y lo sabes... solo...", trato de ser más explicativo pero Damon lo interrumpió,

"si, lo se, no te molestes en explicar tus detalles... pero hablando seriamente, creo que es hora de radicarme por completo, o por lo menos ver como me va, si me va bien entonces podría aceptar quedarme definitivo, creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo...", dijo seriamente,

"entiendo... bien por ti...", y ambos subieron sus cervezas en modo de brindis,

"bueno eso quiere decir que te quedaras con nosotros mucho tiempo...", sugirió, pero Damon negó con la cabeza,

"aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas, no lo haría", dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, pero Enzo le dio una mirada fulminante,

"¿entonces que harás?", le pregunto desafiante,

"bueno vendí mi propiedad... así que lo mas lógico es que compre otra... o tal vez rente primero antes de instalarme definitivo y comprar algo aquí...", dijo rápidamente sin ninguna emoción,

"me parece bien...", convencido y totalmente de acuerdo con Damon,

"supongo que si...", respondió pensativo, hubo una pausa entonces Enzo se atrevió a preguntar,

"debo de suponer que no has ido a ver a tu hermano o a tu padre…", pregunto después de un rato,

Damon se quedó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza,

"si… supones bien, todavía no los he visto…", respondió pensativo, entonces Enzo rompió el silencio,

"¿cuándo compraste esa moto…?", pregunto cambiando el tema,

"apenas llegue…", respondió rápidamente y se paró para acercarse a ventana para admirar su nueva adquisición, Enzo hizo lo mismo,

"vaya es una grandiosa maquina… ¿ya la probaste?", pregunto ansioso, Damon sabia a lo que se refería, ambos compartían el amor por las motocicletas, pero Enzo tuvo que reprimir sus gusto para poder cumplir con su hermosa novia, a la que no le gustaban tanto las motocicletas,

"si... exactamente...", dijo mirando su reloj... "hace una hora aproximadamente", dijo serio antes de volver a beber de su cerveza, Enzo lo miro esperando a que dijera algo más y entonces le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo,

"entonces ¿Qué tal….?", mirándolo con emoción para que le contara la experiencia de la moto,

"no es tan rápida…", dijo desilusionado concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero Enzo lo miro con desaprobación y dudando,

"¿no es rápida? No será al contrario… ¿Qué tú eres el lento?…", dijo volviendo a la sala, luego de unos segundos Damon se giró a su amigo obviando por supuesto lo que le dijo,

"sabes… cuando venia para acá había un Mustang tratando de competir conmigo en la autopista…", confeso pensativo recordando los acontecimientos que vivió hace poco tiempo,

"¿corriste contra un Mustang…?", le pregunto intrigado,

"si… al principio pensé que era un tipo arrogante tratando de parecer mejor que yo, pero cuando observe mejor…", hubo una pausa mientras se sentaba en frente de su amigo, "¿puedes creer que era una mujer? Una mujer tratando de sobrepasarme como si fuera una gran corredora en el volante…", dijo sonriendo,

"¿una mujer? ¿Conduciendo un Mustang? ¿Lo hizo?", pregunto aún más intrigado,

"si… lo hizo, logro alcanzarme y no solo eso… me dejo botado… la hubieses visto como demonios manejaba ese auto, fue sorprendente...", respondió emocionado, sin importarle haber sido derrotado por una chica,

"demonios… debe haber sido una mujer muy loca para correr más rápido que eso…", dijo señalando a lo que estaba estacionado afuera, "o… simplemente tú debes ser un idiota para haberte dejado sobrepasar fácilmente tan por una niña…", dijo burlándose de Damon, pero al final estaba intrigado por saber aún más de la historia,

"¿Cómo era….?", pregunto,

A Damon le basto un segundo en responder,

"muy hermosa… con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes…", respondió concentrado en recordar a la hermosa mujer detrás del volante del Mustang negro,

...

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado** **la primera interacción entre Bonnie y Damon...**

 **cualquier opinión será muy bien recibido...**

 **dejen sus comentarios y háganme saber si en verdad les gusto! muchas gracias!**

 **;)**


End file.
